Abrazos en una Noche Fría
by LondonDetectives
Summary: John le daba gracias a la vida desde que Sherlock regresó. Ahora, en esta noche fría, sentía que lo único que quería era dormir abrazado junto a él. Post-Reichenbach. One Shoot.


John apagó las luces y se recostó en su cama, procurando taparse bien, ya que hacía un frío impresionante.

Él pensó que aquellas noches de frío eran ideales para dormir abrazado junto a alguien. En ese momento, se sentía solo, y se sintió extraño, ya que al pensar en la idea de dormir abrazado con alguien, pensó en la única persona con la que en realidad quería dormir abrazado. Era su compañero de piso. Le tenía afecto más que a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido en esos últimos años.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Sherlock había regresado, luego de haberle hecho creer que había muerto. No fue fácil aceptarlo. En realidad, el día que Sherlock había aparecido, John experimentó toda clase de sentimientos. Desde furia, enojo y confusión, hasta alegría y emoción. Lo había abrazado y había llorado. Y desde ese día, cada noche le daba gracias a la vida por haber traído de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

Y ahora, en ese momento, sentía una gran necesidad de estar junto a él, abrazarlo y caer dormido junto a él.

Sin embargo, decidió ignorar estos pensamientos. Había sido un día largo, y ya no sabía si estaba pensando cuerdamente. De verdad necesitaba dormir.

Sintió un fuerte sonido que provenía desde la sala de estar. Lo dejó pasar. El sonido volvió a aparecer.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, destapándose y levantándose, para ir a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar, Sherlock estaba haciendo un experimento con unos extraños instrumentos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora?

-Un experimento, John. Pero acabo de terminar.

-Bien. Ahora me dejarás dormir, ¿verdad?

-Debo hacer otro experimento.

John suspiró.

-¿No tienes frío?- Preguntó el doctor.

Sherlock lo miró.

-Es tarde y hace frío. Deberías irte a dormir- Le aconsejó John.

Sherlock lo ignoró, le dio la espalda y continuó haciendo su trabajo.

Fue entonces cuando John lo abrazó.

-¿Nunca tienes sueño? – Le dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó el detective.

- Te abrazo, ¿acaso no puedo?

- Si, puedes. Pero, ¿por qué?

Sherlock se trató de separar de John para poder girarse y mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

-Porque te quiero, Sherlock.

Nunca se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, fue más fácil de lo que pensó que sería. Fue algo simple, algo que le brotó del corazón. Algo que sentía desde muy adentro suyo. De verdad lo quería. Más que a nadie. Y sólo quería que él lo sepa.

Sherlock lo siguió observando, como si no supiera qué decir. Estaban compartiendo una intensa mirada, que parecía durar años, hasta que John habló de nuevo.

-Ven a dormir conmigo.

Acto seguido, John agarró a Sherlock de la mano, y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Sherlock se dejó. Era extraño, pues John no pensó que se dejaría ya que él estaba haciendo sus experimentos. Pero por alguna razón, dejó de ocuparse de ellos para seguir a John.

John se recostó primero. Y Sherlock lo imitó, recostándose a su lado.

El doctor estaba calmado, pero el detective no lo estaba. Parecía incómodo. Como si estuviera haciendo algo que no tenía idea, algo que no entraba en su campo de conocimientos.

-¿Por qué quieres que duerma junto a ti, John?

John tomó las mantas y tapó bien a ambos. Los dos se miraban, a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación.

Se acurrucó junto a Sherlock y lo abrazó. Jamás habían estado tan cerca. John jamás pudo recordar un momento tan perfecto antes.

Sherlock se acomodó mejor y envolvió a John con su brazo.

-Jamás estuve así con un hombre- le confesó John.

-Jamás estuve así con nadie- le respondió Sherlock.

John sonrió. Tomó la barbilla de Sherlock con una mano, e inclinó su cabeza hasta sus labios, y los besó. Besó a su amigo con todas sus ganas, con todo el amor que le tenía. Y mientras lo hacía, se sintió completo, feliz. No se sentía solo estando junto a él. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma con ninguna otra persona. Con ninguna de sus ex novias.

Al separarse, Sherlock dijo algo que John jamás olvidaría.

-Yo también te quiero. Más que a nadie, John.

Ambos durmieron abrazados en esa noche fría. Ambos se querían. Y nada ni nadie en la tierra podría separarlos de nuevo, ni borrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
